Love
1966 25/02-1966 Whisky a Go-Go, Los Angeles 08/04 - 09/04-1966 Fillmore Auditorium 24/04-1966 Cheetah, Santa Monica, L.A. 12/05 - 13/05 - 14/05-1966 Brave New World, Hollywood, CA May 20-22, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Captain Beefheart) 28/05 - 01/06-1966 Whisky a Go-Go, Los Angeles June 25, 1966 Holywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (Beach Boys Summer Spectacular) July 3, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Grateful Dead & Group B) 05-6-7/7-1966 Cheetah, Venice, L.A. 15-16/07-1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 22/07-1966 Roll Arena, San Leandro 05-06/08-1966 Fillmore Auditorium 18/08-1966 Marigold Ballroom, Fresno August 10-27, 1966 Whisky A Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (supported by The Doors until 21st) 27/08-1966 Long Shoremans Hall, S.F. 19-30/10-1966 Whisky a Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA November or December - 1966 Hullabaloo, Hollywood 23/11-1966 San Jose Civic Auditorium 02-03-04/12-1966 Fillmore Auditorium 23/12-1966 Pasadena Civic Auditorium Folk Rock Festival (according to a review Snoopy and Tjay were gone by the time of this gig) unknown date Huntington Beach Pier Pavillion 1967 11/2-1967 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA 14/2-1967 Hullabaloo, Sunset Strip 03/03-1967 Winterland 19-20/05-1967 Winterland 21-26/03-1967 Rock Gardens, San Francisco, CA with Big Brother & The Holding Company 07/04-1967 Merced Legion Hall, CA 08/04-1967 Turlock Fairgrounds, CA 02/06-1967 Valley Music Theatre (this date is probaly wrong. Maybee it's 06/02-1967) 02/06-1967 Pasadena Civic Auditorium with Doors, Canned Heat and the "West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band" 24/06-1967 Valley Music Theatre 15-17/12-1967 Blue Law, Torrance, CA with Canned Heat and The Hourglass. Lights by Dan Brunns 28-30/12-1967 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA 1968 08-10/03-1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA april-1968 unknown date Anaheim Convention Center in Anaheim, Ca. 11/04-1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA 18-20/04-1968 Winterland 14-16/05-1968 Steve Paul's Scene Club, NY 31/5-1/6-1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI 7-9/6-1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL 14-15/6-1968 Kaleidoscope, Hollywood CA 18/07-1968 The Terrace Ballroom, UT 09/11-1968 Shrine Exhibition Hall 15-17/11-1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 6-8/12-1968 The Bank, Torrance, CA 1969 28/02-1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 01-02/03-1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 30-31/5-1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA 21/6-1969 Newport Pop Festival, Devonshire Downs, Northridge, CA 02-06/07-1969 Whiskey a Go-Go, Los Angeles 01/08-1968 Elks Temple, Portland, OR 02/08-1969 Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA 22/08-1969 Vancouver Pop Festival, Paradise Valley Resort (Squamish, BC) 13/09-1969 Balboa Park Bowl, San Diego with Delaney & Bonnie friends, Dan Hicks & Hot Licks 31/12-1969 Olympic Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA 1970 1/1-1970 Whiskey a Go-Go, Los Angeles 09/02-1970 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego with Beautiful Day, Frank Zappa, Sweetwater, Penrod 11-13-14/02-1970 Fillmore East 19/02-1970 Speakeasy, London 20/02-1970 Goldsmiths College, New Cross 21/02-1970 Reading University, Reading 24/02-1970 Manchester Polytechnic, UK 27/02-1970 Walthamstow Technical College, London 28/02-1970 The Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, London -/03-1970 The Imperial College, London 03/03-1970 Imperial College, London 05/03-1970 Lanchester College, Coventry 06/03-1970 Leeds Polytechnic 07/03-1970 Pavilion, Bath 08/03-1970 Greyhound, Croydon 10/03-1970 Birmingham Town Hall, Birmingham, UK. Support band: Colosseum 12/03-1970 Tivolis Koncertsal, Copenhagen, Denmark. Arthur Lee Interview / Love Live Tivolis Koncertsal - Danish televison. 17/07-1970 13/03-1970 Stockholms Koncerthus, Stockholm, SWE 14/03-1970 K.B. Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN 12/06-1970 Municipal Auditorium, San Antoine, TX 13-14/6-1970 Civic Stadium, Portland, OR 18/7-1970 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT 4-5/12-1970 Fillmore East 19-22/11-1970 Fillmore West 23/11-1970 Fillmore West 4-5/12-1970 Fillmore East 25/12 - 26/12-1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, Lineup: Alice Cooper, Früt of the Loom 1971 Fillmore East (Reunion Gig) 24/01-1971 Long Beach Arena 29/01-1971 Valley Music Theatre, Ventura Blvd, Woodland Hills 14/02-1971 PN Coliseum, Vancouver, Canada 1972 06-07/02-1972 Whiskey A-Go-Go (Arthur solo) 16-18/7-1972 Whiskey A-Go-Go (Arthur solo) 1973 24-26/08-1973 The Rock Room, Starwood, Santa Monica Blvd. 1974 1974 Radio Clyde ‘74 - Arthur Lee Interview 1974 BBC Breakthrough Interview, By Mike Sparrow 08/05-1974 Colton Hall, Bristol 10/05-1974 Stirling University, Scotland 11/05-1974 Dundee University, Scotland 14/05-1974 Barbarella's, Birmingham 15/05-1974 Speakeasy, London 16/05-1974 Civic Hall, Dunstable 17/05-1974 Essex University, Colchester 18/05-1974 Lancaster University 21/05-1974 University Of East Anglia, Norwich 22/05-1974 Dingwalls Camden Lock, London 23/05-1974 Rainbow Theater, London 24/05-1974 Community Centre, Slough 25/05-1974 Hull University or Leeds University 26/05-1974 Watford Palace 27/05-1974 Charlton House, Greenwhich , London 28/05-1974 Rainbow Rooms, Bibas, Kensington, London 29/05-1974 Free Trade Hall, Manchester 30/05-1974 Electric Gardens or Shuffles Club, Glasgow 01/06-1974 BrasenoseCollege, Oxford 02/06-1974 Greyhound, Croydon 03/06-1974 Rotterdam, Holland 04/06-1974 Amsterdam, Holland 10/06-1974 Spectrum Arena, Philadelphia 28/09-1974 Hampton Roads Coliseum, Hampton, Virginia 29/09-1974 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 30/09-1974 Boston Gardens, Boston 01/10-1974 Forum, Montreal 02/10-1974 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto 03-04/10-1974 Capitol Center, LArgo, M.D. 05/10-1974 The Spectrum, Philadelphia 12-14/11-1974 Troubadour, Los Angeles 22/11-1974 Winterland, San Fransisco. Opening for Lou Reed. 26/11-1974 Civic Theatre, San Diego 12-14/11-1974 Troubadour, L.A. 1975 19-23/02-1975 Starwood, Santa Monica 03/04-1975 Southampton 02/05-1975 Town Hall, Birmingham 03/05-1975 University, Southampton 04/05-1975 Colston Hall, Briston (Cancelled ??) 05/05-1975 Victoria Hall, Hanley 06/05-1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester 07/05-1975 City Hall, Salisbury 09/05-1975 Victoria Hall, Hanley, England 10/05-1975 Reading University, Reading 11/05-1975 Stadium, Liverpool 12/05-1975 City Hall, Sheffield 13/05-1975 Dingwalls Camden Lock, London 15/05-1975 Lyceum, London 16/05-1975 Leeds Town Hall, Leeds 17/05-1975 University, Leicester 18/05-1975 Start of European Tour 1976 15-17/10-1976 The Starwood, Santa Monica 1977 04-05/11-1977 Old Waldorf, San Francisco 1978 10/03-1978 The Elks Hall, 3416 Central Avenue L.A. 27/03-1978 Whiske a Go-Go. With Bryan Maclean. 20-21/10-1978 Whiskey A Go-Go 24-25/11-1978 Whiskey A Go-Go 1979 07/09-1979 Hong Kong Cafe, Chinatown, Los Angeles 1980 02/05-1980 The Troubadour, Los Angeles 13/06-1980 Club 88, Los Angeles 20/06-1980 Hong Kong Cafe, Chinatown, Los Angeles 08/07-1980 Madame Wong's, Los Angeles 09/07_1980 Seetwater, Redondo Beach 31/07-1980 Maggi Arena, Los Angeles 02/08-1980 Hong Kong Cafe, Chinatown, Los Angeles 09/08-1980 The Relic House, Reseda 14/08-1980 Blackies, Santa Monica 23/08-1980 Hong Kong Cafe, Chinatown, Los Angeles 06-07/09-1980 Relic House, Los Angeles 19/09-1980 Spirit Club, San Diego (Canceled) 23/10-1980 Room Temp 1981 1981 Rock On, BBC Radio One. Arthur Lee interview by John Tobler 1982 18/03-1982 Whiskey A Go-Go 1986 19/07-1986 Summerfest - Return of the 60's, Glen Helen Regional Park, San Bernardino County, California One of the highlights of the first day was supposed to be a Love reunion with Arthur and Bryan but there were "problems" with Arthur at the last minute so Bryan went ahead and did the show without him. 1987 13/02-1987 Bryan Mclean Interview - Radio Kcrw-Fm 24/10-1987 CBGB'S Gallery. Acoustic Concert 1989 24/01-1989 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano 25/01-1989 Bacchanal Nightclub, San Diego, California 26/01-1989 Anaheim, California 27/01-1989 Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA (Psychedelic Summer Of Love) 28/01-1989 Ventura Theatre, Ventura 12/03-1989 KROQ, Pasadena. Arthur Lee interview by Rodney Bingenheimer ??/04-1989 Luther Burbank Centre for Arts 21/04-1989 I-Beam, San Francisco 22/04-1989 Club Lingerie, Hollywood 01/12-1989 Ibeam, San Francisco. With the Fuzztones. (Canceled) 28/12-1989 Coconut Teazer, Hollywood 30/12-1989 Malibu Trancas Club 1990 1990 Los Angeles + Interview ‘90 12/01-1990 I-Beam, San Francisco. With House of Wheels 19/01-1990 I-Beam, San Francisco. Could the I-Beam dates be 1991? 1991 28/11-1991 At My Place, Santa Monica 29/11-1991 At My Place, Santa Monica 1992 10/02-1992 Maxwells, Hoboken 25/03-1992 BBC Radio One. Arthur Lee interview by Bob Harris 27/03-1992 Coconut Teaser, Hollywood 27/04-1992 Paris 30/04-1992 Berlin 02/05-1992 Tejatro R. Popular, Rotterdam, Holland. With Pink Moon 04/05-1992 BBC World Service. Acoustic set & interview. 04/05-1992 Portobello Hotel, London. Interview by Steve Sutherland. 05/05-1992 Greater London Radio. Interview 05/05-1992 Town And Country 2, London 06/05-1992 Liverpool Academy, U.K. 13/05-1992 V.P.R.O. Radio, Holland. Arthur Lee interview. 21/07-1992 The Strand,Redondo Beach 14/08-1992 Alligator Lounge, Santa Monica 21/10-1992 Knitting Factory 13/11-1992 Paradiso, Amsterdam. Jimi Hendrix Music Festival. 14/11-1992 Noorderlight, Tilburg. Jimi Hendrix Music Festival. 15/11-1992 Tivoli, Utrecht. Jimi Hendrix Music Festival. 16/11-1992 2 Meter De Avondine, Dutch Vara Radio. Extracts broadcasted 19/12-92. Full broadcast 30/01-1993 28/11-1992 At My Place, Santa Monica 1993 06/03-1993 The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 29/04-1993 Troubadour, Santa Monica, CA 02/06-1993 RAJI's, Hollywood, CA 20/06-1993 Palomino, North Hollywood, CA 03/07-1993 The Whiskey a Go-Go, CA 07/07-1993 Rajis, Hollywood, CA 20/08-1993 Club Lingerie, Hollywood, CA 28/08-1993 Cheers, Simi Valley, Los Angeles, CA 11/09-1993 Troubadour, Santa Monica, CA 18/09-1993 The Goodbar, Beverly Hills, CA 19/09-1993 Palomino, North Hollywood, CA 25/09-1993 Venice Beach Bistro, Venice, CA 01/10-1993 The Grand, New York, NY 02/10-1993 Maxwells, Hoboken, NJ 03/10-1993 Middle East Club, Cambridge, MA 04/10-1993 Northampton Center for Arts 05/10-1993 Chestnut Caberet, Philadelphia, PA 04/12-1993 The Cubby Bear, Chicago, IL 31/12-1993 Spirit Club, San Diego, CA 1994 24/02-1994 Chestnut Caberet, Philadelphia, PA 25/02-1994 Maxwells, Hoboken, NJ 26/02-1994 Middle East Club, Cambridge, MA 27/02-1994 Bay State Hotel, Northampton, MA 28/02-1994 WRTC Show, Hartford CT 01/03-1994 Club Babyhead, Providence, RI 02/03-1994 8x10 Club, Baltimore, MD 03/03-1994 9:30 Club, Wahington, DC 04/03-1994 Tramps, New York, NY 05/03-1994 Fast Lane, Asbury Park, NJ 03/06-1994 Garage, Highbury, London 04/06-1994 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Creation Records 10th Birthday) 03/07-1994 Whiskey A Go-Go 21/07-1994 The Strand, Redondo Beach, CA 23/07-1994 Flash Cafe, San Diego, CA 24/07-1994 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 29/09-1994 Middle East, Cambridge, MA 01/10-1994 Tramps, New York, NY 31/12-1994 Hell's Gate, Hollywood, CA 1995 ??/04-1995 AL's Bar, Los Angeles, CA 15/06-1995 Coconut Teazer, Los Angeles, CA (without Arthur Lee) ??/??-1995 Serie B Festival, Prodejon, SPA 19/07-1995 Mama Kin Music Hall, Boston, MA 1996 17/02-1996 Bottom Of The Hill, San Francisco, CA 18/04-1996 Coconut Teazer, Los Angeles, CA 19/05-1996 Rytmeposten, Odense, DEN 20/05-1996 Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, DEN 1996 Arthur Lee Interview Danish Radio + Songs From Rytmeposten, Odense 19/5-1996 22/05-1996 The Cruise Cafe, Oslo, NOR 23/05-1996 Gino, Stockholm, SWE 24/05-1996 KB Club, Malmo, SWE 25/05-1996 The Garage, London, ENG 26/05-1996 Powerhaus, London, ENG 28/05-1996 The Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 29/05-1996 Rotown, Rotterdam, NED 2002 02/04-2002 Spaceland, Silverlake, CA 01/05-2002 Knitting Factory, Hollywood, CA 16/05-2002 Rytmeposten, Odense, DEN 17/05-2002 Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, DEN 18/05-2002 Tante Olga, Randers, DEN 21/05-2002 Sodra Teatern, Stockholm, SWE 22/05-2002 John Dee Club, Oslo, NOR 23/05-2002 Gump, Gothenburg, SWE 25/05-2002 KB Club, Malmo, SWE 26/05-2002 Quasimod0, Berlin, GER 28/05-2002 Club Ekko, Utrecht, NED 29/05-2002 The Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED 30/05-2002 The Bikini Club, Barcelona, SPA 31/05-2002 La Salsa Republikka, Valencia, SPA 01/06-2002 Arena, Madrid, SPA 03/06-2002 The Liquid Room, Edinburgh, SCOT 04/06-2002 King Tuts, Glasgow, SCOT 05/06-2002 Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG 06/06-2002 Concorde 2, Brighton, ENG 08/06-2002 The Brook, Southampton, ENG 09/06-2002 The Lomax, Liverpool, ENG 10/06-2002 The Academy, Manchester, ENG 11/06-2002 The Boardwalk, Sheffield, ENG 13/06-2002 Robin 2, Wolverhampton, ENG 14/06-2002 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG 15/06-2002 Cafe De la Danse, Paris, FRA 16/06-2002 The Ambassador, Dublin, IRE 29/06-2002 Roskilde Festival, DEN 23/07-2002 Bimbo's 365 Club, San Francisco, CA 25/07-2002 Wow Hal, Eugene, OR 26/07-2002 Roseland Theatre, Portland, OR 27/06-2002 Richards On Richards, Vancouver, Canada - Cancelled 28/07-2002 Sky Church, EMP, Seattle, WA 31/07-2002 MN First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN 02/08-2002 Double Door, Chicago IL 03/08-2002 Magic Stick, Detroit MI 04/07-2002 Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland, OH 05/08-2002 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON - Cancelled 06/08-2002 The Continental, Buffalo, NY 08/08-2002 Middle East, Cambridge, MA 10/08-2002 Bowery Ballroom, New York, NY 11/08-2002 Bowery Ballroom, New York, NY 12/08-2002 North Star, Philadelphia, PA 22/08-2002 Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, SCOT 23/08-2002 The Liqued Room, Edinburgh, SCOT 25/08-2002 Canterbury Festival, Kent, ENG 27/08-2002 Irish Center, Leeds, ENG 28/08-2002 Opera House, Newcastle, ENG 30/08-2002 Nighttown, Rotterdam, NED 01/09-2002 Academy, Birmingham, ENG 02/09-2002 The Limelight Club, Crewe, ENG 03/09-2002 Fleece & Firkin, Bristol, ENG 05/09-2002 Ellinikos Kosmos, Athens, GRE 26/09-2002 Belly Up, San Diego, CA 27/09-2002 Henry Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 28/09-2002 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 20/10-2002 Summer of Love Festival, Civic Center Plaza, San Francisco, CA 27/11-2002 BB King's, Hollywood, California, CA 20/12-2002 Warsaw, New York , NY 21/12-2002 Warsaw, New York, NY 28/12-2002 House Of Blues, Anaheim, CA 2003 11/01-2003 Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG 13/01-2003 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 15/01-2003 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG 16/01-2003 Brookes University, Oxford, ENG 17/01-2003 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG 20/01-2003 Brighton Dome, Brighton, ENG 21/01-2003 Hallam University, Sheffield, ENG 23/01-2003 Academy, Birmingham, ENG 24/01-2003 Academy, Liverpool, ENG 25/01-2003 Academy, Manchester, ENG 27/01-2003 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG 28/01-2003 Newcastle Opera House, Newcastle, ENG 29/01-2003 Queens Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 01/02-2003 Glasgow, SCOT 03/02-2003 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG 29/03-2003 Motel Mozaique Festival, Rotterdam, NED 31/03-2003 Scala, London, ENG 01/04-2003 Academy , Glasgow, SCOT 02/04-2003 The Villiage, Dublin, IRE 04/04-2003 Rondon, Athens, GRE 17/04-2003 Gaelic Club, Sydney, AUS 19/04-2003 Byron Bay East Coast Blues & Roots Festival, AUS 20/04-2003 Melbourne Corner Hotel, Melbourne, AUS 30/05-2003 Royce Hall, UCLA, Los Angeles, CA 31/05-2003 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA 03/06-2003 Park West, Chicago, IL 05/06-2003 Town Hall, NYC, NY 28/06-2003 Glastonbury Festival, ENG 30/06-2003 The Coal Exchange, Cardiff, WAL 01/07-2003 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG 02/07-2003 North Wales Institute, Wrexham, WAL 04/07-2003 Guildford Festival, Surrey, UK 05/07-2003 Bilbao Accion Rock, Bilbao, Spain 19/08-2003 House Of Blues Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, USA (with Johnny Echols and Don Conka on one song) 24/08-2003 Canterbury Festival, Kent, UK 05/09-2003 Street Scene , San Diego, USA 2004 16/01-2004 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, USA 03/02-2004 Waterfront, Norwich, UK 05/02-2004 Concorde 2, Brighton, UK 06/02-2004 Coal Exchange, Cardiff, UK 09/02-2004 Phoenix Arts Centre, Exeter, UK 10/02-2004 Princess Pavilion, Falmouth, UK 11/02-2004 Carling Academy, Bristol, UK 14/02-2004 Rescue Rooms, Nottingham, UK 15/02-2004 Roadmender, Northampton, UK 16/02-2004 City Varieties, Leeds, UK 18/02-2004 Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, UK 19/02-2004 Liquid Room, Edinburgh, UK 21/02-2004 Academy, Glasgow, UK 22/02-2004 Newcastle University, Newcastle, UK 24/02-2004 Carling Academy, Liverpool, UK 26/02-2004 Carling Academy, Birmingham, UK 27/02-2004 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, UK 28/02-2004 Civic Centre, Aylesbury, UK 01/03-2004 Forum, Kentish Town, London, UK 02/03-2004 Wedgewood Rooms, Portsmouth, UK 04/03-2004 Trabendo, Paris, France 05/03-2004 La Nef, Angouleme, France 06/03-2004 Loft, Lyon, France 08/03-2004 La Kraken, Colmar, France 09/03-2004 Motion, Bergamo, Italy 11/03-2004 Jux Tap, La Spezia, Italy 12/03-2004 Velvet Rock Club, Pordenone, Italy 13/03-2004 Auditorium FLOG, Florence, Italy 16/03-2004 NEWI @ William Aston Hall, Wrexham, UK 17/03-2004 Theatr Brycheiniog, Brecon, UK 18/03-2004 Leadmill, Sheffield, UK 21/03-2004 Academy, Manchester, UK 22/03-2004 The Underground, Stoke, UK 24/03-2004 The Brook, Southampton, UK 26/03-2004 Playa Club, La Coruna, Spain 27/03-2004 Sala Albeniz, Gijon, Spain 28/03-2004 Sala Jam, Vergara, Spain 29/03-2004 Sala Arena, Madrid, Spain 02/04-2004 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, UK. With Stockholm Strings 'n Horns 04/04-2004 All Tomorrow's Parties, Camber Sands Holiday Centre, East Sussex 22/04-2004 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, Denmark 23/04-2004 Ole Bull Teater, Bergen, Norway 24/04-2004 Rockefeller, Oslo, Norway 26/04-2004 Blaest, Trondheim, Norway 06/05-2004 The Knitting Factory, Hollywood, California 24/06-2004 The Borderline, London, UK Billed as Andmoreagains 25/06-2004 The Acoustic Stage, Glastonbury Festival, UK 27/06-2004 Patti Pavillion, Swansea, UK 28/06-2004 Fibbers, York, UK 29/06-2004 The Robin, Wolverhampton, UK 01/07-2004 The Pavilion, Bath, UK 02/07-2004 The Guildhall, Gloucester, UK 04/07-2004 The Alban Arena, St. Alban, UK 05/07-2004 Music Hall, Shrewsbury, UK 07/07-2004 Summer Pops, Kings Dock, Liverpool, UK. With Strings/Horns 07/08-2004 Festival Sudoeste, Lisbon, Portugal 08/08-2004 Festival de Benicassim, Valencia, Spain. With Strings/Horns 22/08-2004 Sunset Junction, Los Angeles, USA 24/08-2004 Spaceland, Los Angeles, USA 25/08-2004 Spaceland, Los Angeles, USA 28/09-2004 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, USA 29/09-2004 Wilshire Ebell Theatre, Los Angeles, USA (with Johnny Echols on 2 songs) 01/10-2004 The Grove, Anaheim, USA (with Johnny Echols) 02/10-2004 4th & B, San Diego, USA 05/10-2004 Union Colony Civic Ctr, Greeley, CO, USA 07/10-2004 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN, USA 08/10-2004 Park West, Chicago, USA (with Johnny Echols) 10/10-2004 Royal Oak Theatre, Detroit, USA (with Johnny Echols) 11/10-2004 Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland, USA (with Johnny Echols) 13/10-2004 Town Hall, New York, USA (with Johnny Echols) 14/10-2004 Scottish Rites Hall, W. Collingswood (NJ), USA (with Johnny Echols) 16/10-2004 State Theatre, Falls Church, VA, USA (with Johnny Echols) 17/10-2004 Ram's Head Tavern, Annapolis, USA (with Johnny Echols) 2005 All 2005 dates includes Johnny Echols. 24/03-2005 The Brook, Southampton, UK 25/03-2005 The Bisley Pavilion,The Army Camp (NRA Centre), Nr. Woking, UK 27/03-2005 The Rocket ("Le Beat Bespoke"), London, UK 30/03-2005 The Bierkeller, London, UK 31/03-2005 Academy, Manchester, UK 01/04-2005 The NCLA, Newport, UK 03/04-2005 The Leadmill, Sheffield, UK 04/04-2005 University of East Anglia, Norwich, UK 05/04-2005 Concorde, Brighton, UK 06/04-2005 The Robin, Wolverhampton, UK 08/04-2005 Irish Centre, Leeds, UK 10/04-2005 Rescue Rooms, Nottingham 11/04-2005 Liquid Room, Edinburgh, UK 12/04-2005 The Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, UK 13/04-2005 Carling Academy, Glasgow, UK 15/04-2005 Rodon, Athens, Greece 22/06-2005 Cafe du Nord, San Francisco, USA 23/06-2005 Cafe du Nord, San Francisco, USA July dates without Arthur Lee, but with Johnny Echols 01/07-2005 Rock Cafe, Stourbridge, UK 02/07-2005 Music Hall, Shrewsbury, UK - Cancelled 03/07-2005 Carling Academy, Liverpool, UK 05/07-2005 The Junction, Cambridge, UK - Cancelled 05/07-2005 The Forum, Darlington, UK 06/07-2005 The Zodiac, Oxford, UK 07/07-2005 Carling Academy Islington, London, UK - Postponed til July 14. 08/07-2005 The Stables, Milton Keynes, UK 10/07-2005 Cheese & Grain, Frome, UK 11/07-2005 Princess Theatre, Falmouth, UK 12/07-2005 Phoenix, Exeter, UK 13/07-2005 Wedgewood Rooms, Portsmouth, UK - Cancelled 13/07-2005 The Phoenix Music Club, The Queens Hotel, Devon, UK 14/07-2005 Carling Academy Islington, London, UK 15/07-2005 Burg Herzburg Festval, Burg Herzburg, Germany 16/07-2005 Pontevedra Festival Cultura Quente, Caldas de Reis, Spain